dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Kasukabe
Professor Kasukabe (カスカベ), also known as "Haze", is a scientist who has a slight obsession with studying Magic-users to the point of even being fascinated by the goings on while being held captive at En's Mansion. Despite having the looks of an adolescent, Kasukabe is, apparently, actually 64 years of age, but due to the magic practice he suffered looks significantly younger. He is married to the former Devil and Magic User Haru. Appearance Has short black hair, dark skin, thick scraggly eyebrows and wears a black t-shirt, jeans and a long stained labcoat. A good portion of his body is covered in tattoos, most of them tribal looking or with Magic User symbols (showing devil signs, possibly made during his time with his wife). Personality Kasukabe is a very empathetic person who shows a great interest in the science of Magic Users. Sometimes when his friends are threatened, Kasukabe shows a relentless attitude that results to murdering the offensive. Likes to smoke a lot, a trait he shares with Vaux and 13, Jonson is scared of this most of the time because it reminds him the smell of pesticides. Even with a cheerful attitude and helpful nature, he always states that he does not help people because of vocation or anything like that, showing that even further claiming to help "Ai" years later after seen the horrifying consequences of his research in action, believing this as the culmination of his studies about magic. Nevertheless, he always show care of people near him, and showing concern if they are in danger. His odd nature go along well with his wife twisted demonic nature too, even saying he would love to dissect Haru's Devil body in order to understand how it works, his wife found it hilarious and a reminder of why she loves him. History Past Around 30 years ago Haze was recently graduated from medicine school by when he met Haru Kasukabe, a Magic User stranded in Hole during a heavy rain, he helped her and eventually she fell in love with him, and got married by the time Vaux, a young student back then, started as the Professor assistant. For unknown reasons not much later Haru decided to go back to the sorcerers realm and Haze (now known as Prof. Kasukabe, using his wife surname) started his research about Magic Users using the experience living with Haru as a start, eventually salvaging corpses of Magic Users killed by Hole's militia and studying the differences between them and Humans. Left Vaux in charge of Hole's Hospital and opened a clinic by his own, eventually wrote and published a book about his research, that would eventually become Ai Coleman's start in his research to become a magic user. During his 50's he became the specialist in care of Magic Users victims, expanding his research by working in a way to revert the damage in human bodies caused by magic, sadly the trauma of remove parts altered by sorcerers make the victims die in gruesome ways, leaving him to think all his research worth nothing, until he met Ai, a teenager obsessed with the idea of become a sorcerer. Even telling him since the beginning that it was impossible, the young man kept helping him salvaging corpses and working in his clinic for over a year, until the fateful night Ai fell into the lake of refuse, a toxic reservoir of water in the middle of the city, trying to save a Magic User trow to die in there by the militia, Kasukabe performed a dangerous and extremely complex surgery base in Ai's notes as the young man dying wish, and againts all odds, the professor was able to save his life, using 9 corpses of Magic Users included the one Ai saved before. Months passed and Ai, almost fully recovered, was killed by sorcerers during a stormy night, Kasukabe personally made the autopsy of his body and buried his former assistance. An unknown period of time passed between the close of his clinic and the experiment with magic that rendered his body with the image of a young boy as he is known today. 10 years prior the beginning of the story Vaux and Kasukabe found a self mutilated Shin bleeding to death inside the hospital, trying to find the smoke vessels in his arms in order to produce magic. Instead of call the militia to capture him, the professor shown great interest in the young man, an oportunity he never had before, study a healthy alive Magic User, they eventually helped Shin stitching his arms back together, making him able to produce magic, in gratitude for everything, Shin promised Kasukabe to show the type of magic he had eventually. Not much after that Shin decimated the whole mitilia, slaughtering all the members in a couple hours using his mutilatin-type magic, leaving the members alive but with all their bodyparts severed eventually dying from the trauma, this act had mixed consecuences for the whole city, the humans no longer opposed againts sorcerers, rendering them unable to fight them back, accepting their fate as mere guinea pigs, but also, thanks to the increasing victims of magic, the city build a new sector in the hospital specifically for people attacked by sorcerers, creating the place we know now as The Hospital. Present Presented during Kaiman and Nikaido's trip to his manor as a favor to Dr. Vaux to deliver something for his old friend. Thanks to the huge amount of magic smoke in the professor's house, the duo got lost and made their new years party in his kitchen, the professor shows up in the middle of the dinner, scaring both of them and after a brief introduction they went to his laboratory, filled with corpses of sorcerers killed by the lizard head and his friend. Eventually he exposed his latest creation, a functional ''Magic Door'', crafted with the flesh and bones of Magic Users, and with it, they went to The Magic User World to find the responsible for Kaiman's disfigured head. The mission was a complete failure and both came back to the Hospital where the professor and Vaux had to operate Nikaido thanks to the giant mushroom in her back, after the surgery they told Kaiman about what they saw, Nikaido was indeed a Magic User, her anatomy was different from them and even with personal experience Kaiman couldn't believe them. She was kidnaped from the hospital and once Kaiman saved her Kasukabe and Vaux went to help them go back. The professor was part of the Hospital baseball team called "The Worms" in the annual match between the hospital staff (composed of him, Vaux, and their recruits) and the Heiwa Clinic doctors, (having a rivalry disputed once every year). Kasukabe brought the giant cockroach he found in the sewers when he helped Kaiman and Nikaido before, the creature was called Jonson and after a couple days of experimentation and taming the monster, it became a friendly and controlled (quite civilized too) and enlisted him as a member of the team. Kasukabe, similar to his appearance, was rather childish and full of energy playing (this was noted by Vaux, calling him sensei). Another member of the team brought by him was "Magic User Frankenstein" (Matsumura's reanimated corpse brought back to life with electronic atachments) remote controlled by the professor using a control. Once the match was suspended thanks to Nikaido's ruthless way to play the professor lost Magic User Frankenstein (brought to the sorcerers realm by Fujita, Matsumura's previous partner). Once Kaiman decided to go back to the Magic Users World to undertand more about his past, Kasukabe gave him the access to the Magic Door once again, later he explained to Nikaido about Kaiman's decision, she understood and stayed in Hole. He came along with Jonson to celebrate Vaux Birthday in the Hungry Bug, where he revealed to everyone Nikaido's secret identity as a Magic User (13 was the only one surprised by this), everyone was suportive about this and Nikaido was able to finaly relax about that. A giant mushroom monster came from her back and started to attack everyone inside the restaurant, Kasukabe commanded Jonson to kill the creature, and easily overpower it, but the mushroom man transformed part of the cockroach foot into a mushroom, ma king everybody to hide in the attic. After Nikaido finally destroyed the creature, it remains opened a portal to the Sorcerers World and everybody was captured by En, Nikaido was forced to become En's partner and Kasukabe, Jonson, 13 and the mushroom that once was Vaux, where locked in a cell inside the mansion. The professor stayed as a prisoner along the rest while Nikaido, in the cell next to them, is held captive and unable to move, waiting for the contract inside her to completely melt and force her to obey En. The professor, Jonson and 13 are tortured inside their cell, he boldly refuses to talk about the whereabouts of Kaiman, he considers all of this a new experience and tries to take note of all, wishing to learn more about sorcerers. The professor got finally bored of the prisoner lifestyle and how they would end up dying there, until the giant cockroach shows up a new friend, another cockroach that opens the locks of their chains, showing Jonson's ability to talk (or command) other insects. Kasukabe quickly tries to communicate with Nikaido but she is no longer in her cell, believing it is too late, he wonders where she was taken. Kasukabe and Jonson escapes from prison taking 13 with them and destroys one of the food stands in the petite park inside the mansion, gun pointing and willing to kill the owner is somebody moves (everything with his typical friendly smile), Fujita ends up caught and almost shoot to death by the professor but the En's cleaners appeared in the last moment. Noi restrained Jonson and Shin stopped the bullets fire by the professor and chopped his arm with a single hit, but before kill him for good, he recognizes him as the doctor who saved his life years ago in Hole. Even in the borderline hardcore situation they all where the mood suddenly changes to a friendly meet between old friends Kasukabe, Vaux, 13, and Jonson, disguised as Goons stole a minivan and went to the professor's wife house. 13 ask Vaux if he knew ho she was, the doctor barely remember her during his days as Kasukabe's apprentice. They finally reach The Hydra Forest, and 13 ask how much time the professor was away from his wife, like any other thing he simply says like...25 years, and even she may be dead by now. Vaux asked the professor if he actually knows where are they going, and Kasukabe, to anybody expectations, happily says he does not have a clue, and even don't remember too well the road neither, so they may be lost by now. After after Shin trow a party celebrating the reunion with his former saviors, Kasukabe decided to go to the Hydra Forest and meet his wife, Vaux and the rest tagged along with him disguised as Goons and stole a minivan, heading to the wilderness. When they arrived to the cabin, they where welcomed by a gruesomely Frankenstein-like magic users with Crosses in their eyes. One of them injured 13 and Kasukabe quickly told Vaux to grab the wounded young man and hide anywhere in the cabin while he and Jonson dealt with the sorcerers. The professor quickly ran into the cabin while Jonson slaughtered one of the sorcerers, and was chased by the most psychotic looking of the bunch, looking at the bracelet the mad man had, he believed they killed Haru, and seized her house. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human